Hero
by ZXspecter
Summary: What is a hero? When a lone bandit comes face to face with justice, he is given a chance to know the answer. One Shot (OC focused story, no relation to RWBY cannon characters or events)


(Notes- I would just like to clarify a few things before continuing. First off this story focuses entirely on an OC character of mine within the RWBY Universe. Secondly This fic is meant to be a precursor/demo of a larger multi chapter fic I plan on writing at some point in the future (though No promises I'll ever get to it), My main goal is to use this one shot to introduce the main protagonist of said larger fic as well as test my writing abilities as this is the first fic I've Ever posted. Lastly, I will apologize in advance for the inevitable and likely numerous errors. While I enjoy writing, grammar and punctuation have never been my strong suits though I'm trying best to edit this.)

He had to run, it was all he could do.

Only a few moments ago the bandit was tucked away in his tent in the middle of a blissful slumber. Then all hell broke loose. Explosions ravaged the camp, destroying the flimsy shelters and the occupants within them. Not wanting to perish like the rest, he started to run and run he continued to do.

He didn't know how long he kept up this life or death sprint through the forest but after a while the sounds of death and destruction grew distant. Slowing his pace, something else caught his attention. It was the sound of someone else bounding through the foliage about twenty yards behind him.

Before he could turn around to see if one of his companions made it out, another explosion sent him flying.

He landed square against one of the many towering trees with enough force to leave a sizable fracture in the wooden giant. His Aura's protective barrier kept the force from breaking his spine. He slid down the tree landing hard on the forest floor.

Still partially paralyzed from the pain and unable to stand, he put his back to the tree and sat up as much as he could. Through the smoke and haze caused by the blast, a dark figured emerged. It was walking toward him at a leisurely pace. As he came to his senses, he could see the figure take on the shape of a human. It didn't take the bandit long to figure out that this was likely his assailant. Looking down at his hip, he realized that his own weapon was no longer attached to his belt.

Accepting defeat, he looked up once more to the dark figure approaching.

He could now clearly make the persons feature. The assailant appeared to be male, with a large muscular physique. He sported a large black trench coat that went a fair way below his knees. The coat itself was open though the belt at the waist was tied off. Aside from the coat, he wore military esque combat pants and heavy duty boots. Up top, he wore an equally military esque vest, with numerous large pouches for ammunition. Both his hands were covered up by bulky looking industrial type gloves. His head was protected by what appeared to be an older style military helmet, with the Atlas coat of arms painted on the side.

But it was the man's face that caught his attention. More appropriately it was what he used to conceal his face. It wasn't uncommon for Huntsmen and bandits alike to wear masks but this one was a bit different. Rather than the basic grim masks many used to cover their eyes, This one concealed his entire face. It was metallic looking and had a basic curved shape to it with no features. Just smooth black metal. The eyes however were anything but featureless. Rather than basic slits like on other masks, this one head two large Crimson Red circular lenses reminiscent of Grimm eyes and likely used for intimidation.

As the large man drew even closer, the lone bandit could see the weapon he wielded. It was a large auto cannon type weapon, with a barrel around seven feet long. The main chamber had two curved magazines, side by side near the gun's rear. The man carried it over his shoulder, holding on to it via a forward grip with his right hand. Reaching up with his left, he flicked a small switch, triggering a mechanism that caused the barrel to collapse on itself piece by piece in the same manner as a telescope. He placed the now stubby looking weapon on his back.

The loan bandit was perplexed by the man. He was still unsure of his intentions. Clearly the man wanted his clan dead or at least broken. That left two possibilities, rouge peacekeeper or bloodthirsty carnage bringer. The former would give him a chance of survival. Putting his hands up, the bandit addressed his attacker. "

"Alright big guy you win" he said, before a letting out a brief coughing fit. "You one of them Huntsmen?"

"Indeed I am" the man replied.

Now confident he wasn't seconds away from his doom, a smirk grew on the bandit's face. "Well then" he said, putting out his hands together in clenched fists, indicating he would comply with being restrained. "I'll go quietly, take me on back so those village idiots can do what they got to do" he said in a slightly mocking voice.

The Huntsman spoke in a grizzled raspy voice, a result of the same incident that forced him to cover his face, easily concealing the fact that he was only twenty two. "Not going to happen today child killer".

The bandit was caught off guard by the reply but kept his cool. "I thought you hero types of were all about preserving life or something?"

The huntsmen reached for a holster hidden under his coat and pulled out a large caliber revolver type handgun. Glancing down he inspected the weapon "run this thing dry" he mumbled under his breath. Looking up, he addressed the bandit once more. "A hero? That's the vibe your getting hu? Let me ask you something, what is a hero to you?"

The bandit seemed confused by the comment and hesitated to answer. Growing impatient the huntsman spoke first " Well, if you won't contribute I'll go first"

Reaching into a vest pocket, he pulled out a cylindrical dust cartridge, with a symbol on the side indicating standard rounds. " A hero is someone that protects the innocent and defends the weak." He flicked his wrist to the side, causing the revolving chamber to open. "A hero is someone who seeks to quell and destroy all that is evil in this world." Dumping the old cartridge on to the ground, it landed face up revealing six empty chambers. He then loaded the full one into the weapon. "A hero is someone who works to ensure justice may always be delivered". Flicking his wrist again, he locked the now fully loaded chamber and walked up to the lone bandit, towering over the stricken man. "I am indeed a huntsmen, I do what I can to protect the innocent, I do what I must destroy what evil in this world, and I do what is necessary to ensure justice is done" Gripping the loaded gun, he extended his arm to its full length and pointed the weapon at the bandits head. "There's just one thing you got wrong buddy." The revolver's hammer made a sickening clack as it was pulled back into its firing position. "I'm no hero."

Pulling the trigger, a bright flash erupted from the gun's barrel as a tremendous bang echoed through the forest. The bandit was now dead, justice had been delivered, evil had been quelled and innocent people would not be harmed again. His job was now done. The huntsman put away his away his weapon, turned around and slowly began to walk back to the village.


End file.
